the son of sobek
by cutecutie331
Summary: percy meets carter in an adventure to save the world
1. Chapter 1

I thought I had seen it all. Boy was I wrong. Magicians? Egyptians? Curvys swords called kopeshi? Whats next? Harry potter?

Anyways,Carter exsplained the whole host god thing.( which I thought was just weird) He exsplained his encounter with set and his sister Sadie. He also exsplained how exsploding donkeys and spatula fights are bad. I then told him how I was the son of posiden and how I control water. Which I think is a lame power compared to magic He didn't seem surprised. He just stood there as if to say_ im so cool I got cool powers,cool curvy swords and im a cool savior of the world. What do you got. _ive got all that except the cool curvy sword.

When I was done talking he just stood up and said " well, I thought I had seen it all. Now I find out there are greeks and romans as well as egyptions . Whats next harry potter?"

i smiled he had just read my mind.

I turned around to go fetch my sword. Behind me stood a blonde girl wearing combat boots in weird pajamas " is this a egyption style" I wondered "looking absuluty bazzar?"

She looked at me and stared " Carter? Get your bum over here and tell me who this is." She demanded

Was it just me or did I catch a bit of a brittish acsent?

I reached my hand out to shake hers " im percy and you must be sadie"

Sadie lifted up a boomerang

"Carter" I asked " why does your sister have a boomerang?"

Carter walked over to his sister and gave her a_ put it down or your dead_ look( try saying that 5 times fast)sadie than put it away and stared blankly at me. "so" she said " son of posiden, killed a titan called named kronos and just about ticked off everygod ever. Whats up?"

"How?" I stuttered

sadie smiled then said "I read your mind"

"what?" I asked confused as ever

"just joking" she said quite pleased with herself " your friend annabeth told me." She pointed behind me

I turned around and like she said annabeth stood behind me " what are you doing here?" I asked

"Something happened at camp" she cryed " Bianaca is back"


	2. Chapter 2 : He's got a cool curvy sword

I thought I had seen it all. Boy was I wrong. Magicians? Egyptians? Curvys swords called kopeshi? Whats next? Harry potter?

Anyways,Carter exsplained the whole host god thing.( which I thought was just weird) He exsplained his encounter with set and his sister Sadie. He also exsplained how exsploding donkeys and spatula fights are bad. I then told him how I was the son of posiden and how I control water. Which I think is a lame power compared to magic He didn't seem surprised. He just stood there as if to say_ im so cool I got cool powers,cool curvy swords and im a cool savior of the world. What do you got. _ive got all that except the cool curvy sword.

When I was done talking he just stood up and said " well, I thought I had seen it all. Now I find out there are greeks and romans as well as egyptions . Whats next harry potter?"

i smiled he had just read my mind.

I turned around to go fetch my sword. Behind me stood a blonde girl wearing combat boots in weird pajamas " is this a egyption style" I wondered "looking absuluty bazzar?"

She looked at me and stared " Carter? Get your bum over here and tell me who this is." She demanded

Was it just me or did I catch a bit of a brittish acsent?

I reached my hand out to shake hers " im percy and you must be sadie"

Sadie lifted up a boomerang

"Carter" I asked " why does your sister have a boomerang?"

Carter walked over to his sister and gave her a_ put it down or your dead_ look( try saying that 5 times fast)sadie than put it away and stared blankly at me. "so" she said " son of posiden, killed a god called named kronos and just about ticked off everygod ever. Whats up?"

"How?" I stuttered

sadie smiled then said "I read your mind"

"what?" I asked confused as ever

"just joking" she said quite pleased with herself " your friend annabeth told me." She pointed behind me

I turned around and like she said annabeth stood behind me " what are you doing here?" I asked

"Something happened at camp" she cryed " Bianaca is back"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! I would love if you guys would review my story. I know its not done but just bear with me **

* * *

This is absulutly insane. I watched bianica die. How could she be alive. It had to be the doors what else would make her come back? How was I supposed to tell nico? does nico know? Am I just dreaming? ( its happened don't ask)

Annabeth continued to tell me how bianica just showed up at the dining pavilian asking to see me. Chirion freaked out and demanded she go to the big house. Jason had no idea what was going on and hazel was pretty happy to meet her sister.

I had one heck of a day. I was anoyed tired and just freaked out. Maybe I could finally tell bianica I was sorry face to face.

Sadie didn't care mutch she stood there as if to say _she's alive wooptido can we go know. _I exsplained to sadie the drastics of the cituation and she finally understood.

I walked up to annabeth "are you okay" I asked. She nodded she was oviosly shook up

"I don't understand" I said " we closed the doors"

annabeth shook her head "no one does chirion is out of his mind . Mr.d is threating to turn her into a dolphin and nico. Well he's happy to see her"

Annabeth head moved to Carter and Sadie " What are we supposed to do with them"

Sadie raised her hand and started to shake it " Don't we have some say in the matter."

I smiled at them trying to hide the fact that I was totally freaking out. I could just picture the next headline ._ Local news reports say that 2 teens were found dead last night. Their cause of death was a boomerang to the head. Wittness saw to other teens fleeing the scene on a giant flying unicorn. Come back for more details._ I did not want to become unicorn meet.

I finally answered carter " well yes, were do you want to go?"

"Well I want to go to to disney world but that's never happening"sadie smiled at him. She just wanted to anoy me. It was working

annabeth spoke up " How about you come to our camp we have to go there any ways. Theres a few _intresting_ people you should meet." I noticed how she emphisised intresting as if it was the worst thing the world. Well for me intresting doesent even top it off.

Yes, ill admit it what I did next was pretty stupid. I don't even understand why I did it. It wasent supposed look like a retarted idoit but somehow I did.

From the corner of my eye I saw the crocidile reform. I let my instincs take over. I ran over to it and clicked riptide. I jumped in the air planning to land on its back. The crocidile had other ideas. He threw his head up before I could land and swallowed me .

Now I don't want to go into details about what the stomach of a crocidile. Lets just say if you picture yourself in a balloon filled with throwup and 5 day old pizza you got a pretty good idea.

"That's it" I screamed " I am the worst demigod ever!" I am pretty shir the crocidile agrred becouce he disgorged me from his stomoch. I came out with a pile of fish and what I think I saw a hand( poor captain hook).

My nightmare continued. Carter was rolling on the groud laughing. Sadie was renacting my face when the crocidile I ate me. And annabeth well, Shes seen me do worse.

"What the heck happened" carter asked laughing between words

I drooped my head. I did not want to be known as crocidile food " The crocidile didn't want to die"

"No duh" sadie replied

I had enough. I blasted out " can we just go to camp!"

"Iye iye captain crocidile" the three said in unision.

My nightmere contiued


	4. Chapter 4

The son of sobek(sorry, posiden) had just made my day. Its not everyday someone you know gets eaten by a crocidile. Percy just stood there utterly embaresed. I couldint blame him.

"So percy" carter asked "is annabeth your girlfreind?"

Percy smiled at Annabeth . Ughhh I wanted to scream why did they get a perfectly good love life when I was stuck with god drama. I love walt/Anubis and all but its so weired dating to people when your not actualy cheeting on each other. I would try to exsplain it to you but it even makes my head itch and im the one who's dating him.

So anyways, I talked to the two love birds for a while. They seemed like great people and this camp! When can I get enrolled. I know some people would think sword fighting lava walls and capture the flag would seem terrible but I think it would be brilliant!

I stood up from our little circle we sat in. "so?" I asked "should we leave for your exciting camp?"

Percy stood up and looked at me as if he was planning my obitiary.

"well" he warned "first thing you should know when we get there is that our camp director is a god and when we get there he will most likley try to turn you into a dolphin , I have a brother who's a cyclops and yes it is posible." I think that my brother is a cyclops " and don't mind the giant warship. We just got beck from a huge quest. Any questions? No? Good! Lets go. "

A million questions raced in my mind but I decied not to ask them becouse I was pretty shir I would sound stupid. How exactly does he have a brother who's a cyclops? And more importently, why did they go on a giant quest in a warship?

Are little band started walking down the long island shore. Percy talked more about his life and all his adventures. I started to like this kid. Not many people can come back from a killer cyclops alive. I had to give him brownie points for that.

After a long 30 minute walk we finally came to a green hill. On the top was a tree with a dragon curled underneath with a golden fleece.

Carter stared dumfounded at the fleece " is that the actual golden fleece

"Yup. We had to go all the way to the burmuda triangle to get it"

"wait isint that a movie" I asked

percy rolled his eyes " yes it was a movie. The god apollo thought it would be funny to leak are life to mortals. I personally think they scrude the first movie up. Don't get me started on that movie. Come on I was twelve not 16. They ruined the whole thing.

Annabeth nodded as if this was a discussion they had both had many times.

"Don't get me started on how I was a brunette" annabeth complained

I couldint help to smile. I wondered if they would ever make a movie out of me someday. I could just picture it _sadie kane and her anoying brother._ No ._ the awesome storie of sadie kane._ I like that .

As soon as I saw the place I was dumfounded. It looked amazing the most bazzar asortments of cabins shaped an omega. Hundred of kids milled about picking strawberries and climbing the lava wall It was even more amazing than I pictured. I didn't care if some evil power was bringing people back to life. This place made me feel like I belonged.


	5. Aurthors note

**Please please please review. I would like to know how you feel about the story so far. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
